1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a method of forming a semiconductor package, and more specifically, to a method of forming a semiconductor packaging having an exposed surface of a device.
2. Related Art
Customers desire smaller and smarter electronic products. To meet customer desires, devices that have cavities, such as pressure sensors, need to be packaged. Sensors, can be packaged in various packages, such as a ceramic leadless chip carrier, a wafer level package, or a quad-flat package (QFP). However, these packages have large package form factors, are expensive or, if used to package a sensor, result in a poor quality sensor.
In addition, customer's desire for smarter electronic products require different device in one package. For example, a sensor can be combined with a microcontroller for tire pressure monitoring in an automobile. Such an integrated system can decrease cost and cycle time for development of the end-product. (e.g., the automobile).
Hence, a need exists for an improved package that is cost-effective and can be used for packaged device with a cavity, such as a sensor.